


Lines and Circles

by RedPen



Series: Homestuck Poetry [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen/pseuds/RedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their minds were just the wrong shape to fit together neatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines and Circles

From the bottom of the ocean  
She looks up into the skies,  
And the stars turn into ripples  
And the ripples turn to lines.  
And the lines are made of whispers,  
And they dance across her skin,  
And her eyes are made of ocean  
And she lets the starlight in.

One night he said he loved her  
And the word was made of weight,  
But she looked into his ocean  
And saw nothing there but hate.  
For the world and for the whispers  
That they thought he couldn't hear  
And his mind was made of circles  
Going round and round his ears.

And the whispers were a river,  
And her body was a dam,  
But his head was boiling over  
Underneath her burning hands.  
And she couldn't stop the ocean  
But she bought its weight in time.  
And his mind was made of circles,  
And her mind was made of lines.

There's nothing here to drown now  
So her hands can finally rest,  
And the stars are spread beneath her  
And the light elates her chest.  
And the lines turn pyrotechnic  
While the distant dam erodes.  
And the circles spin to spirals  
And the boiling sea explodes.

One night she said I love you  
To a mind made out of cracks.  
But the circles arced in ribbons  
And the world was made of black.  
And she saw the screaming ocean  
And she tried to block the scars,  
But he burned her skin to circles  
And her lines turned into stars.

From the bottom of the aether  
She looks up into the sea,  
And the sea is made of windows  
To a drowned reality.  
And he stands between the darkness  
With a line across his skin.  
And his eyes love like the ocean,  
So she lets the ocean in.


End file.
